1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a touch system, and more particularly to a method for scrolling a displayed image in a touch system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of communications and techniques, various of portable electronic devices are used in daily life, such as notebook, smart phone, tablet, etc. For convenience, these portable electronic devices usually use a user-interface for receiving the commands from users. The user-interface can be built in the touch screen. When a touch screen receives a touch signal from a user, an electronic device performs corresponding operations. For example, the user can scroll through the telephone directory to search for a contact person in the smart phone.
Conventionally, scrolling through the image displayed on the touch screen can be done in two different ways. The first way is to slide a finger or a stylus on the image. The second way is to control a scroll bar on one side of the image to scroll the image. When a file contains many pages of content, the touch screen can only display a small amount of content on the image. In this case, the first way would spend a lot of time to scroll through the file. The second approach would simply compress the scroll icon in the scroll bar to a very thin icon, making control of the scroll icon difficult and being unable to locate the file to an appropriate page. As a result, the efficient of reading or browsing data on the touch screen is reduced.
Thus, it is important to develop an efficient method for scrolling an image on the touch screen.